1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tube-type audio amplifiers, and more specifically to a phase inverter selection apparatus enabling tone alteration of the output signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tube-type audio amplifiers may utilize either a "split load" type phase inverter or a "long tailed pair" (differential) type phase inverter. However, no known amplifiers enable selective switching between these two types of phase inverters.